A Weasley filled winter
by jellyfishbaby
Summary: Hermione and the Weasley twins have a bit of winter fun. WARNING Sexual Content and incesteous references.


Soft white flakes swirled around her as she spun around in the snow before dropping to the ground making snow angels. She knew the twins were watching her, they always seemed to be watching her. Since she returned to the Burrow for the annual winter trip only to be surprised by the fact they were all going away for the winter to celebrate Harry and Ginny's engagement. Hermione knew it was dangerous territory, everyone knew the twins came as a two and had as many flings as the snowflakes falling around her. Her head told her it was stupid but her heart told her to try. She felt beautiful and sexy when they looked at her, the flirting and innuendos aroused her like nothing else had before. At first it had shocked her, well surprised her anyway but now she flirted back, made her innuendos. When the little holiday homes had been split up she had been put with the twins. Harry and Ginny were together and Ron had brought a new girl who seemed very nice. The Weasley parents were going to take the twins but Hermione had said she didn't mind sharing so here they were.

Hermione slowly felt the cold seeping through her clothes and hurried to get up and inside. She caught the twins worried glances as she began to shiver. Quickly checking over her shoulder she pretended to ignore their presence. She needed their relationship to go somewhere, sure the flirting was nice but she wanted more. So when the idea popped into her head she decided to take the plunge. Her coat hit the floor first, then her scarf and gloves. She could feel the twins eyes on her but they didn't speak as her top and trousers were peeled from her body. Hermione stood in her underwear and for a moment doubted her plan but then she felt them. Their hands were on her body and as one brushed against her breast she moaned out still shivering. That's when the twins began to really get into it. She could hear the joke and tease in Fred's voice.

'Hermione I think we should get these damp underwear off you and get you warmed up.'

As soon as he said that Hermione felt her underwear disappear from her body and when the twins hands touched her they were wonderfully warm. When they saw no resistance from her the twins stood in front of her instead of just behind letting her see them. She couldn't help but moan as their joint assault on her body warned her in more ways than one. As she moaned George captured her lips. He was so soft and gentle with her and it made her feel slightly languid but as he stepped away and Fred joined her she couldn't help but moan. Whilst George had kissed her Fred had stripped down so now when his body pressed up against hers she felt every muscle and he was perfect. Hermione couldn't help but move her hips as she felt his erection against her. Fred kissed her hard and it made her head spin as his hands roamed across the front of her learning her body. The twins chuckled as Hermione let out a loud moan as George's naked body pressed against her from behind. George quickly picked up the girl and carried her to their bedroom whilst Fred cast an array of charms before joining them. As Fred walked in the sight caused him to groan and his cock grew rock solid. Hermione was led back on their bed legs open head back mouth open in a moan as George lapped at her. Thrusting his tongue into her core making her moan.

Fred stood in the doorway cock in hand rubbing it moaning as Hermione moaned. Hermione's head flicked up and her eyes opened as George hit her clit. Fred almost came as Hermione's eyes met his glazed and full of lust. As his name came out of Hermione's mouth Fred moved towards the bed. His hands moved to her breasts as his mouth captured hers and she moaned against his lips. George stopped eating her out and Hermione whimpered before moaning as he replaced his tongue with his fingers. Hermione's hips moved around his fingers desperate to get more friction. As Hermione began to writhe on the bed the twins looked at each other the lust mirrored in each other's eyes as they moved to meet each other above Hermione. She watched as the twins began to touch each other their hands skimming over hard chests and lean muscles. She moaned as they took each other's cocks into their hands pulling them gently. She heard their moans and Hermione closed her eyes her hand going to her pussy as she heard them moan. Opening her eyes she watched as they began to kiss each other pumping their cocks faster. She caught Georges gaze as they continued to masturbate above her. He gestured with his head for her to join them and Hermione moved to wrap her body around the couple. She wrapped her hand around Fred's helping him to pump George's cock.

Fred's lips captured hers and his hand slipped off George's cock to find their way to Hermione's entrance. She moaned and he captured her mouth with his. George moaned at the sight in front of him. His gaze went to Fred's hand slipping into Hermione and he could feel hers speed up on his cock. Looking up at Fred he signalled that the girl was ready. Fred moved his arms guiding the girl back onto the bed. Her eyes locked with his as his cock teased the edge of her entrance. He grinned at her as she moaned against him. Fred's grin died as George lined his cock up to his ass. Fred began to thrust himself into Hermione groaning just as George lubed them up and thrust hard and straight into Fred's ass. The pace was fast and hard and Hermione's head span as her body felt wonderful.

'Fred'

'Oh Fred please don't stop'

Fred grinned at the girls moans and he knew George would be enjoying it. His body felt amazing as George hit his prostrate and continued to hit it. He needed to get Hermione to cum with them he knew George would cum at the same time he did and he was close. He began to thrust harder and harder shifting his position slightly to get a deeper angle. Hermione began to moan more before her mouth opened on a silent scream and see clenched around him. Two thrusts later and both the twins moaned out their orgasm.

Waiting for Hermione to come down from her high Fred and George pulled apart. They sandwiched the girl between them and they all fell asleep. Worn out from the fun activities.

The snow continued to drift as Hermione stood by the window. She knew she felt something for the twins and she knew it would end badly for her. The twins didn't do relationships, they did sex and flings but not feelings. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her and she leaned back into them. It felt so easy with the two of them. Shame it wouldn't last. Fred felt the girl relax into his arms and he knew that they'd found the one for them. George knew it too but they could tell Hermione had heard the stories. Everyone had.

'Hermione tell me what's on your mind ?'

'Fred I just...I just need to know how long this will last.'

Fred's heart clenched at the sadness in her voice and he moved his hand away from her. Hermione felt the loss of it and it hurt her but as the hand came back it slid a ring onto her right hand. A promise ring.

'Hermione you are the one for us and if you can accept us both then we promise this will last forever.'


End file.
